This invention relates to the field of transportable cargo carrying containers and is an advancement in promoting the expeditious and efficient process of loading and unloading containers.
Cargo carrying container loading operations are often performed while a container remains positioned on the container carrying truck chassis itself. Other containers incorporate integral leg members which permit the container to be free-standing from the truck chassis or to be positioned adjacent to loading docks. Such containers and the lifter systems which raise and lower the containers are exemplified by the components and systems manufactured by Demountable Concepts Inc.™ and are shown at www.demount.com.
Whether located on or elevated above a truck chassis, cargo containers are positioned above the ground or loading dock surface during loading and unloading operations. It is thus necessary and desirable to position a ramp for use with the container. However, in most cases, ramps must be retrieved from alternate locations or from within the container itself, thus taking up valuable cargo space. In some cases, ramps may not be available. The loading and off-loading process is seriously adversely effected as a result.
This problem has been addressed in the past by attempts to incorporate ramps within the truck chassis of the vehicles. Nonetheless, such attempts have not been practical or successful. Prior proposals would add unwanted weight to the vehicle. Other truck chassis/ramp designs consist of many moveable parts which are susceptible to breakage. Many such systems do not operate smoothly and efficiently and are difficult, if not impossible to retract and replace by a single individual. And no prior retractable type ramps have been developed for use with the truck mounted container lifter systems which have increased in popularity in recent years.